


Little One's favorite movie

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Just a short something about the Lightwood-Bane family movie night





	Little One's favorite movie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted to my Tumblr before BOEN came out, that's why Max is called "Little One".   
> *I don't own these characters.

“Daddy, you’re missing the best part!” Little One yelled from the couch. He climbed to his knees and turned around to look over the back of the couch, waiting expectantly for Alec to come through the doorway with the bowl of popcorn. 

Magnus chuckled from his place next to Little One and reached up to tug his son down on to his butt by the back of his designer shirt. “Daddy will be here soon, but if you don’t turn around you’re going to miss the best part.”

Little One pouted but sat down and turned back to the TV. “But, Papa, I’ve already seen it before! Daddy hasn’t!” He shook his head, his blue curls bouncing about. 

Magnus laughed out loud at that. “Why don’t you sing along then so Daddy can hear it while he’s in the kitchen?’ 

Little One beamed and nodded enthusiastically. He had just taken a deep breath and opened his mouth when Alec hurried into the room, balancing a bowl of popcorn and three drinks in his arms.

“Daddy’s here now, so no need to sing it out loud,” he said, setting the popcorn down before handing Magnus his class of wine and giving Little One his sippy cup of chocolate milk.

Alec gently tugged on one of Little One’s goat horns, which were already a good three inches long and still growing fast. Little One shook his head and squealed.

Daddy! You’ll break it!“ Little One’s hands flew up to cover his horns. He was very proud of his horns. 

Magnus pulled Little One into his lap and Alec settled next to them. "I’ll protect you but for now let’s watch the movie. Maybe we should restart?”

Alec nodded and picked up the remote to restart the movie. He settled the popcorn bowl in his lap and picked up his own glass of wine. 

Magnus took his free hand and held it throughout the movie as they listened to Little One eat popcorn and chatter excitedly about “Frozen”.


End file.
